Stereotypes and Fire Dancing
by haruhinozuka
Summary: Mako wants to see Korra dance like the girls he'd seen in the red light district once. One incident morphs into a battle of wills. Who will crack first? This is from a prompt I got on tumblr
1. Chapter 1

_**Someone put this prompt on tumblr and I really wanted to do it! So this is for kawaiidesudesu! **_

_**~Em-chan!**_

"You know there's a stereotype about water tribe girls." Mako said as he and Korra plopped on the couch after a long and grueling training session. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye; she was wearing her bright red training top that stopped just a little below the curve of her breasts along with matching loose pants that stopped around her knees. Her chest rose and fell softly with each quiet breath she took, a light sheen of sweat made her soft skin glisten in the low lamp light of the attic. Korra raised an eyebrow at the firebender.

"And what would that be."

"That they can't dance," He smirked over at her.

"Oh I sooo can dance!" She retorted. He leaned in close, his lips inches away from hers.

"Prove it." She was playing right into his trap and he was loving it. A week ago Bolin had dragged him out to 'have some fun' and ended up taking him to a red light district where Mako was forced to watch the fire dancers. One had tried to seduce him but he flatly rejected her. When he'd arrived home all he could think about was Korra. More specifically Korra dancing the way those women had before. And now he was going to make that fantasy a reality.

"I'd need music to dance city boy." At the moment she said it some modern fire tribe music was playing from a gramophone. His smirk grew wider as if to say, _"Go on"_. She was ticked at his comment and she wanted to get back at him for it. And with the little secret she knew about firebenders she knew just how to do that. The beat of the music set her blood boiling; putting her in just the mood she need for her dance. She started off by swaying her hips teasingly in time with the music, increasing her motions with the tempo. She stopped her motions abruptly, sinking down to the floor. Mako's eyes followed her and his loose training pants suddenly started feeling a little tight on him; Korra was laid back with her knees spread wide in front of her and her legs splayed out behind, her hands were on her thighs and her fingers spread out, the red pants had slipped down a few increments displaying her smooth, curvy hips and part of a lacey blue thong.

As the violins began again she slowly brought herself up and she swayed with the beat, the thrusts of her hips making it harder and harder for Mako not to jump her right then and there. She gave the fire bender the most lustful look she could muster; taking great pleasure in watching him squirm. She began to spin in circles, inching her way closer to Mako as the song reached its climax. When the final drum sounded Korra had fallen into his lap and she could feel his hardened cock through their training clothes. She grinded her hips into his; soft enough to make it teasing but hard enough to make him lose a little more of his cool. Korra brought her lips to Mako's ear, brushing against it ever so slightly and causing shivers to go down his spine.

"Do you want to hear a stereotype I know about little firebender boys?" She said in a husky voice. She took the lobe of his ear between her teeth, nibbling on it slightly. He let out a small gasp.

"Y-yes." Korra released his lobe and trailed her tongue up to the top of his ear sensually, he couldn't help but shudder at her actions. She could feel the results of her handiwork and she was loving it.

"They get _really_ horny _really_ easily." And with that she hopped up, her pants returned to their normal position as she walked out of the room, looking back once to wink sexily at him. Mako's yell of frustration could be heard throughout the entire building complex.

_**Wow! I've never really written sexy dance fics so I didn't really know what to write -.- I just really loved this pairing and this prompt and wanted to write it sooo bad! But if anyone has any pointers or tips than please help me out so I can edit… Also I'm thinking of continuing this story if you guys are up for it **_

_**~Em-chan!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well I'm back again children and its time for more Makorra! Italics are for Korra's thoughts. Bold is for Mako's thoughts. Enjoy **_

_**~Em-chan**_

It had been about a week since the "incident" and Mako was eager to get back at Korra for teasing him like that. He'd sent a fire message to Air Temple Island an hour ago requesting Korra come over to his place for dinner and he got a reply almost immediately. She was coming. Mako had rushed to prepare one of Korra's favorite dishes; Tofu. He wasn't exactly partial to the little cubes of soy but Korra absolutely loved them so he figured he could endure it for a bit. He topped it all off with some of his mothers special sauce that she would always sneak to the table for them when his father attempted to cook. When he was almost done making the Orange Blossom tea Korra waltzed through the door.

"Hey Mako something smells goo—" She stopped midsentence and stared into the kitchen; there was Mako. Cooking dinner. Shirtless. Well except for his scarf that stayed wrapped around his neck loyally; but in all honesty that only added to his hotness (no pun intended…) at the moment. The heat that radiated from the oven made little beads of sweat drip down his toned chest and arms. Korra couldn't help but stare at the sexy fire bender before her. _I hope he doesn't see me checking him out._ She thought to herself while blushing madly. **She's totally checking me out. **He smirked.

"I made your favorite." He said as though he didn't know what was going on. She quickly stopped her ogling when he turned to face her, holding out a pan that was full of little white squares coated in something gooey with a gold-ish orange color to it. Her eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much Mako!"

"You're welcome Korra, you go sit and I'll get our plates ready." Korra obliged happily as he set to work. Every few minutes Korra would peek over the counter to steal a glance at Mako. His muscles flexed at the slightest action; especially when he had to get plates from the top shelf. Oh spirits he was torturing her! "Here we go." Mako announced as he placed a plate of food and a cup of tea at both of their spots and sat down. When a piece of tofu was a few inches from his mouth Korra cleared her throat. He stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to put a shirt on?" She asked as if it were rather obvious. It's not that she didn't appreciate the sight before her; she was practically drooling with one look at his abs. But she didn't want to jump him in the middle of dinner from pent up frustration.

"Nah it's too hot, you don't mind do you? I mean you see me like this all the time at practice." That was very true. Mako often practiced shirtless because it became over heated in the extremely stuffy training room and his firebending didn't exactly help with that.

"No not at all," She said, trying to sound normal. _Dammit why am I so flustered right now? _She mentally cursed herself while popping a piece of tofu in her mouth. **Agni she's so cute when she's flustered. **The rest of their meal was eaten in silence. Afterwards a little argument as to who would clean the dishes occurred and the result was the pair being covered head to toe in soap suds and a stack of dirty dishes on the counter. "I'm going to take a shower." Korra mumbled to herself as she began to walk towards the bathroom.

"No you started the argument so _I_ get the first shower." Mako announced.

"But you take forever in the shower!" She whined in annoyance. _And this wouldn't have happened if you would've just let me clean the damn dishes._ Mako walked over and smirked down at her.

"Then let's shower together." His voice was deep and husky; it sent shivers down Korra's spine. She was sure her body had erupted in flames because that's exactly what her skin felt like. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear; his breath felt like fire on her over sensitive skin. "Although I can't guarantee you'll stay completely _dry_." Her blush darkened, if that was even possible, at the implications of his words. He was thoroughly pleased with the effect his words were having on the young avatar. Korra knew what he was doing and she was determined to win this little battle.

"I'm sure I could handle it," She purred as she traced little patterns over his chest, her fingertips switching between the heat of fire and the chill of water. He was quivering under her touch. She smirked at his reaction. "But I'm not so sure about you." Wait hold up _he___was supposed to be the one in charge here. **Focus Mako.** He reprimanded himself. He regained his cool composure. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she wanted this badly.

"Now Korra, shouldn't you be getting back to Air Temple Island?" Mako was only encouraged by the scowl that now adorned her face. "Tenzin will be getting worried." It was true; Tenzin had told Korra that she could have dinner with the firebender as long as she made it home before ten. The oven clock read 10:15.

"Tenzin can wait." She said as she tried to pull him towards the bathroom door. He sighed in mock exasperation and pulled her back.

"No Korra," He guided her toward the open window that looked out over the sea. "You need to get home." One of his hands slipped between her legs and was delighted to feel a wet spot all the way through her thick fur pants. She stiffened at his actions and squeaked. "And it looks like you could use a _cold_ swim." He smirked as she gasped and fell out the window in shock. There was a resounding splash down below and a few seconds later an aggravated scream reached his ears; making him double over with laughter. The score was officially tied.

_**Well I'm done! Lol sorry about the whole tofu thing I was having tofu for lunch at the time and it was awesome! I've got an idea of what I want to do for the next chapter but I want to hear what you guys want! ;) So review and tell me what you want to see in chapter 3! Love you all!**_

_**~Em-chan!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**To begin I'd like to apologize for my extremely long leave of absence from the site but all my end of year tests are over and school is almost out so I can just chill and write! Also once again Korra's thoughts are in italics and Mako's thoughts are in bold. I hope you all forgive me and enjoy the update. Also my guinea pig Mo is going to do the disclaimer that I always forget to put in my story =_="**_

_**Mo: Em-chan doesn't own Legend of Korra or anything for that matter because she's always broke.**_

_**~Em-chan!**_

Over the three weeks after Mako's little revenge stint there had been a barrage of attacks from both sides. They were both at the end of their ropes but Bolin on the other hand had lost his sanity when this whole thing started. He'd been walking to the kitchen to grab a snack after a nice shower to find his brother with his hand between Korra's legs. The earthbender's jaw dropped down so far he was surprised it hadn't disconnected from the rest of his head. He'd been pretty scarred to say the least but he was sure could recover. That was until the next incident. They'd been relaxing with a nice visit to the bathhouse at the bottom floor of the pro bending arena when Korra sent a gust of airbending all around the room; but mostly at Mako and herself; which blew their towels, that just so happened to be the _only_ things covering their persons, clear off. After some confusion involving lots of steam and Mako's face being smushed by Korra's boobs she innocently claimed that she still couldn't control her airbending completely.

After that event he kept the memories at bay by imagining Toza in a tutu. The image was disturbing to say the least but it was better than picturing his brother and his best friend in their battle of sexual tension. But that method soon failed when the latest assault took place. Let's just say Bolin never knew how diverse the uses of Mako's scarf were. And after that the earthbender couldn't take it anymore; that's when he came up with a plan. When he awoke the next morning he told his two friends he would be down to the training room in a few minutes and they could go on without him. They just shrugged and went on their way.

When the door to their attic apartment closed Bolin grinned evilly. Faze one complete. He dashed to his bedroom and began rifling through his drawers till he found what he was looking for stuffed in between some socks; the master key for the entire building. It hadn't been easy to get but with enough bribery Toza soon caved and handed over the key to him. He waited a couple minutes to give them time to make it downstairs till he left himself. Once he arrived at the doors he quietly grabbed both handles and slammed them loudly and turned the key in the lock.

"What the hell?" Mako exclaimed from the other side of the door. Bolin just snickered at his brother's predicament. The firebender jiggled the door handle roughly and at tried to force it open with his weight; no go.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked as she walked over to the door.

"Someone locked us in." He growled; on the other side of the door Bolin was holding in fits of laughter. Korra smirked and brought a large column of earth out of the floor and slammed it into the door hard. There were tremors but no damage was done. The door had been designed so that pro-benders could practice as hard as they wanted without harming anyone outside the room. She gaped in astonishment. And with that Bolin pranced off to play with Pabu and revel in his soon to be victory.

(Back in the training room~)

"Great, this is just great!" Mako complained while throwing his hands up in the air. "How in the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Korra leaned against a practice dummy with a bored look on her face.

"Why don't you just chill out Mako?"

"So….were both trapped inside a room with no food, our bending can't help us, and no one can hear us, and you want me to chill out?"

"Um yup." Mako looked over at her like she was insane

"There isn't even anything we can do in here but train!" Korra smirked over at him; getting an idea.

"I can think of several things we could do in here." He froze at the wink she gave him but soon recovered.

"Not now Korra," He said flatly as he began to walk away. "I want to focus on finding a way out." Korra clenched her teeth in frustration as the firebender shrugged off her advances. She was going to make sure all of this ended today, and more importantly, she was going to make sure she won. She traipsed over to Mako who was scrutinizing the vents on the high ceilings. "Hey Korra, do you think you could earthbend us up to the ve— GAH!" As soon as he turned to find the girl he'd been pushed up against the wall and blocks of earth encased his wrists and ankles like shackles. "What the hell?"

"Sorry," Korra purred at him while she batted her eyelashes sexily. "All I heard was earthbend."

"Well can you let me go?"

"No I think I like you where you are." Mako growled harshly at the young avatar as she began trailing feather light touches down his neck. She leaned in close and whispered, "What's the matter city boy? Can't handle it?" Her hot breath tickled his face which was turning a light shade of pink. She flicked her tongue against the lobe of his ear and slowly licked up it; thoroughly enjoying the shudders she could feel running up his spine afterwards. Mako set his jaw and stared determinedly at her.

"Hit me with your best shot." He steeled himself for whatever dirty tricks she had to throw at him. His eyes flickered closed as her fingers began running all across his chest and arms; applying just enough pressure to be able to feel it through his clothes but light enough to make him shiver in want. Slowly he felt his scarf being unwrapped from around his neck and it was placed carefully on a training mat close by. (I always pictured Korra as understanding about Mako's attachment to the scarf.)

From behind his eyelids he saw a glow and he heard some quiet sizzling noises causing his amber eyes to peek out curiously. If he hadn't been bound at the time he would have jumped in shock; Korra had let loose one of the teeniest of flames and it was currently eating away at Mako's shirt. More and more pale skin was being exposed by the second much to her delight. Not that she would ever openly display said delight. She wanted to stay focused on the task at hand; breaking Mako.

Mako was beginning to wonder about the look on his friend's face. Either she was displeased or trying _really_ hard to focus on something. **Maybe she wants me to crack. **He mused to himself. **Nah she's probably just upset about us being trapped in here. **(This boy is such an idiot =_=) But all thought was wiped clean from his mind when something hot and wet was swirling around his pulse point and was soon slowly descending down his toned chest. Korra's devious tongue was able to snuff out all of the firebender's weak spots and was soon exploiting them; whenever she moved on to the next one a tingling sensation was left in the last spot.

"How does that feel Ma-ko?" She asked sexily; annunciating the last two syllables for emphasis. Her words vibrated across his skin like ripples on a pond's surface. He looked down at her, trying to mask the lust in his eyes and only half succeeding. The avatar was pleased with her work so far but she knew that this battle was far from over.

"I've felt better than this." He sneered down at her. He expected this to deter her just a bit but on the contrary she pressed her body right up against his with a little smirk on her face. Korra then proceeded to slide her hand slowly down his stomach and squeeze his growing erection that he'd been secretly praying she wouldn't notice.

"Oh really," She said as she began to rub the tent in his pants, making him squirm beneath her touch. "Because down there it looks like you're enjoying yourself a ton." Soon she replaced her hand with her hips causing his arousal to brush against her wet one. They both let out gasps of pleasure at the sudden feeling.

"Korra," Mako said calmly. "Let me go, now." Korra could tell that he was definitely not kidding around this time and she sent his earth bonds back into the wall. The moment she did so he tackled her to the floor in a searing hot kiss. She had not seen this coming at all! She thought Mako would awkwardly pretend it never happened and try to find a way out then possibly get her back later when she least expected it. But she didn't mind this outcome, not at all. Mako began letting his hands roam Korra's body leaving no inch untouched. Slowly and carefully he snuck his hands down her back till he got to her ass. Which he began squeezing repeatedly, making the girl gasp and mewl beneath him. "Do you like this Korra?" He whispered in her ear after licking up it languidly; making her shudder. "Do you like it when I play with your ass?" She was shocked. She'd never heard Mako talk like this before and it was turning her on so much. "I want an answer Korra." He bit down on her ear lobe eliciting another gasp from the girl gone puddle beneath him.

"Yes," Korra panted out quietly.

"What was that? You'll have to speak up Korra." Another nip, another gasp.

"I…love it." She said breathily, raising the volume of her voice. Mako moved to face her, his warm breath like fire ghosted over her already heated cheeks.

"Scream it love." His hands continued their ministrations but in a painstakingly slow and delicate fashion.

"I love it when you play with my ass!" Once her words came from her mouth the firebender slammed his lips onto hers and brought her body as close to his as possible. Clothes were soon discarded and forgotten, and the two teens began to fuck each other senseless; unaware that their noises were travelling up the air vents to the very top room where Bolin sat laughing uproariously.

(A few hours later! Sorry I'm just really not in the mood to write a lemon :P maybe it someone inspires me with something sexy as fuck in the reviews I'll post a lemony chapter after this one ;) )

"You do realize I won right?" Korra smirked from her spot on Mako's chest.

"Yah right, I pretty sure I'm the winner here."

"Oh yah, how?" And with that he promptly stuck his hand between her legs and when he pulled it out his fingers were slick with cum.

"This proof enough for ya'?"

"Oh shut up!" She growls and pulls him in for another kiss.

"I love you." He whispers right before their lips connect. _I love you too Mako._ She thinks to herself.

_**I felt like I could've done a better job here =_=** And I am incredibly sorry this took me so long to write! I really got into writing this chapter a few days ago and about halfway through my old fashioned candy dispenser fell from my top bookshelf on top of my head and I got a concussion. I went to urgent care for about four hours then ended up going to the emergency room because it was more serious than we thought. I ended up getting out of there around 2:30 in the morning =_= after that I was forced to stay home and get better then this morning was my graduation ceremony. So basically this week has been hectic as all hell. Luckily tomorrow is my last day of school and it's a half day! :D but I've got a writers camp and a online writing competition this month so I'm unsure of how frequently I'll be updating but I will try to make it as often as possible and to stay on top of all my stories for you guys! **_

_**And do you remember my guinea pig Mo from the disclaimer? Well he only eats carrots and reviews so please feed him good readers! **_

_**Love you all! :3**_

_**~Em-chan!**_


End file.
